Powered cleaning devices which remove debris from a target surface, such as flooring, carpet, etc. are well known in the art. The removed debris is collected in a dirt bin. Such devices utilize different means for bringing the debris into the dirt bin. Such means include vacuum induced by a fan and/or one or more powered axially rotatable rollers. The rollers are disposed in a head which contacts and moves relative to the target surface. A handle may be provided to allow the user to deploy the device while standing and increase reach.
An additional way to remove debris from the target surface is to use a disposable cloth. The cloth may be removably attached to the head, and particularly to the underside of the head. Suitable cloths include nonwovens, microfiber, yarns and compostable materials, such as PLA, etc. Suitable cloths may be made according to the teachings of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,797,357; 6,936,330; D489,537 and/or D499,887.
The cloth may be disposable, i.e. discarded after being soiled. The cloth may be discarded after a single use. Alternatively, the cloth may laundered and restored, for subsequent reuse. After subsequent reuse, the disposable cloth may then be discarded.
The cloth may be removably attached to the head using hook and loop fasteners, resiliently deformable grippers, adhesive, cohesion, spring loaded clips, etc. Suitable grippers may be made according to the teachings of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,046; 6,484,346 and/or 6,651,290.
The dirt bin may be removably disposed on the handle, body or head. Upon removal, debris collected in the bin may be discarded and the bin reattached to the device. Disposing the dirt bin on the handle may provide the benefit of ergonomic attachment and removal. Disposing the dirt bin on the head provides the benefit of a relatively shorter path for the debris to travel for collection.
The dirt bin may be any suitable receptacle for temporary or permanent collection of debris. The collection is considered permanent if the dirt bin, and its contents, are discarded after use. The collection is considered temporary if the contents are substantially emptied from the dirt bin for discarding, and the dirt bin is reused.
Emptying the dirt bin may be accomplished by first removing it from the cleaning implement. The dirt bin may then be transported to a trash can and the debris emptied from the dirt bin into the trash can. The dirt bin may be emptied by inverting it and allowing the debris to fall out by gravity. This process can be unsanitary and ergonomically challenging.
This process is generally repeated if the cleaning implement has a disposable sheet on the head. The dirty sheet has to be removed, which may entail another trip to transport the used sheet to the trash can. Alternatively, the user can take the entire cleaning implement to a trash can, to both empty the dirt bin and discard a soiled cleaning sheet. However, this can be inconvenient if the trash can is not near the cleaning area or if the implement is heavy or bulky.
If a fan is used to provide a vacuum for collection of debris, the fan may provide an air flow. The air flow travels in an air flow path. The air flow path originates near the surface on which the debris is exposed, deposits entrained debris in the dirt bin and exits the cleaning implement through an exhaust.
A filter may be disposed in the air flow path. The filter may be disposed after the dirt bin, so that large particulate debris is deposited in the dirt bin. The filter may comprise any suitable porous media, such as a nonwoven sheet.
As the filter becomes clogged, due to ordinary use, the efficacy of the cleaning implement is usually diminished. For example, the quantity of air flow may be reduced, providing less debris pickup.
It can be seen there are many opportunities to improve cleaning implements according to the prior art.